


Say Goodbye, Sammy

by Colette_Capricious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Series, Sam is 17, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colette_Capricious/pseuds/Colette_Capricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like they were going to be coming back to this crap town. Might as well give the civilians something to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Goodbye, Sammy

They’re moving again. They've been here three months already and this rental house in this nowhere neighborhood would normally feel a bit like home by now, and Sammy would normally be digging in his heels, begging to finish out 11th grade, but, truthfully, this place sucked balls. Neither of them could wait to put it in their review mirror. Dad had called from the road, said to meet him in Myrtle Beach by Sunday, and Dean had never packed up so fast.

Now he idled outside the high school, leaning against the Impala and smoking, flirting thoughtlessly with the girls in the parking lot as he kept his eyes locked on the door Sammy would be coming out of for the last time.

“So haven’t seen you here before. Who’re you waiting for?” one of the girls drawled, slightly annoyed that her cleavage wasn’t getting the attention she felt it deserved.

“Sam,” he answered, leg jittering where he had it propped up against the door. _C’mon, Sammy, let’s blow this shithole._

“Sam?” She looked to her friend, confused. Her friend shrugged and slid next to Dean, against the car. Dean gently pushed her off as the doors opened and the flood of kids exited. “Watch the paint, darling.” Now she looked annoyed, too.

Dean caught the top of Sam’s head over the crowd and couldn’t hold back his smile. The girls took a step back. He was gorgeous, of course, but this smile took it to a whole new level. As one, they turned to see who the recipient of that smile was. “Sam-may!” he cried, waving his cigarette in the air like a madman. Sam’s answering smile was just as big and lit up his face. Dean never met him at school, they must finally be leaving. He pushed his way faster through the crowd.

Girl #1 frowned. “Oh, _that_ Sam.” Girl #2 shook her head. “You know him? But you’re so cool and he’s so…” Dean whipped his head around and whatever she was going to say about his little brother died at the look his eyes. Girl #1 wasn’t paying attention so she just kept going. “He’s so odd. I heard he’s gay,” she proclaimed. “They kicked him off the wrestling team because of it,” she nodded smugly.

The look Dean gave her had literally stopped monsters in their tracks. Girl #1 paled, all of a sudden scared of the hot guy she’d hopped to be swapping spit with earlier.

Sam broke free of the crowd and stopped in front of Dean, eyes sparkling as he caught sight of the bags in the back seat and saw the Impala gleaming under her hitting-the-road coat of wax. “We outta here?” He grinned even bigger.

“We are _out_. Myrtle Beach, baby.”

Girl #1, poked her friend in the stomach and gave her a pointed look at the endearment. _Fag_ , she mouthed. At least that explained why her quite impressive tits were being ignored. 

Sam caught the byplay and frowned slightly, Dean’s gaze hot on him. He tilted his head at the girls and shrugged.

Dean pushed himself off the car and leaned deep into Sam’s personal space. Sam had to tilt his head down a bit to keep his eyes locked on Dean’s. Dean took a last drag on the cigarette and dropped it to the ground, twisting it under his boot without a glance. “Betty and Veronica here were just discussing how you got kicked off the wrestling team for being gay.”

Sam chuckled darkly and stepped forward, closing the space between him and his brother. “Yeah? That’s what it was?” He hooked his fingers through Dean’s belt loop and pulled him flush against his body. He’d actually gotten a little taller than Dean this year, and he loved the way Dean’s shorter legs slotted between his. “I always thought it was because I’d kicked all their small-town, backwards, homophobic, racist asses in the first week. Oh yeah, and beat their times every time.”

Dean smirked the patented make-the-panties-drop Winchester smile and hooked his arm around Sam’s neck. He heard the girls gasp as he pulled Sam in for a deep, no-hold-barred kiss. Sam groaned and pushed Dean into the side of the car, shoving his thigh between Dean’s legs.

As his back hit the car, Dean kind of lost the plot. Sam kissed like an attack and his huge hands were everywhere. Forgetting that he was just supposed to messing with the girls, and that he and Sam really had to hit the road, Dean grabbed Sam’s ass with both hands and pulled him in tight, grinding his rapidly growing erection against Sam’s already hard length.

Dean heard the girls gasp and noticed absently that they sure weren’t grossed out enough to, you know, stop looking. He frowned when Sam pulled away just a few inches, not letting go off Dean’s belt loops.

Sam laughed at his frown, then turned to the girls, leaning his cheek against Dean’s head. ‘Huh, whaddya know? Guess I am a fag.”

“Thank god,” Dean laughed breathlessly. 

Sam thrust his leg up, rubbing his hard quad against Dean’s cock. Dean moaned. “Fuck, Sammy. Let’s get out of here.”

The girls flounced off with an offended huff. From behind them they heard some male voices yell out “fags!” across the parking lot.

“I think that’s our cue to leave, little brother.”

Sam opened the door and threw his backpack in the back seat. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

With a bright smile, Dean slid behind with wheel and sighed. He pressed his palm against the bulge in his pants and squealed the tires on the way out of the parking lot, scattering teenagers like autumn leaves. “Damn, Sam. Made it a little hard to drive.”

“So worth it though, wasn’t it?”

Dean laughed. “So worth it.”

Sam settled deeper into the passenger’s seat that was his real home. He was in the Impala, next to Dean, headed towards the ocean where Dean would bake to a gorgeous brown and get even more freckles for Sam to catalog with his tongue. What more could he want? “I’ll make it up to you when we stop.” 

“Damn straight,” Dean said, slotting a tape into the deck as the wind caressed their arms and the road unrolled in front of them like a promise.


End file.
